Enemies/Beneath
In Beneath, human cultists are not the only Enemies the player can brutalize. These monsters come in all shapes and sizes, from scrawny mages and bulky sorcerers to Lovecraftian monsters. Here is a list of all the different enemies found in Beneath. Enemies Beneath features a variety of monsters for players to face in each area of the depths. While a few of them are fairly weak, many can mean trouble for any UHDF recruit. Killing enemies rewards players with varying quantities of Gold, the main currency used to buy weapons, temporary upgrades and enchantments from shops. All enemies also drop a separate currency in the form of purple gems known as Energy, which is used to purchase permanent upgrades in shops. Killing enemies also allows the player to use Powers and Abilities, though getting damaged by a monster will drain the player's power by a small amount per hit. *Bore Worms - Spine-covered worm-like creatures which attack with their giant jaws or bodies. They intercept players by burrowing around them. *Chargers - Stubby green dinosaurs native to the Islands. They use their horned helmets to ram the player. *Crystal Crabs - Crab-like enemies with red crystalline bodies. They hide among the red crystals in the Caves and shoot at the player with charged up energy beams. **Blue Crystal Crabs - A larger, stronger variant exclusively found in the Crystal Caverns. Their beams deal more damage and they wake up from a further distance away than their red counterparts. *Crystal Entities - Floating crystalline beings resembling knights. They charge up balls of electricity and chase players down in an attempt to fry them. *Floating Heads - Flying decapitated heads that use their power of flight to barge into players. *Giant Mages - High-ranking servants of the Elder Gods employing deadly magic and summoning at their disposal. Minions and Interceptors can protect them from harm. *Gremlins - Rare, but harmless goblin-like enemies that flee and teleport away at the first sign of trouble. They carry a large sack of Gold and Energy. *Hydras - Three-headed dragon-like enemies that breath fire. They regenerate their flesh and can only be killed if all three of their heads are decapitated. *Interceptors - Ape-like dinosaur guards introduced in the Ruins. They either chase down and maul players or defend Giant Mages, Beasts and the Necromancer with their shields. *Leapers - Minuscule arachnids native to the Ruins. They attack by lunging at the player and can easily blend in with the environment. *Minions - Short, emaciated servants who shoot long range beams of energy at players with their staffs. They will protect nearby Giant Mages, Beasts and the Necromancer with magical barriers. *Observers - Strange, floating one-eyed monsters from the Islands. Biting and whipping with their tentacles are their main form of attack. *Pursuers - Intimidating creatures created by the Elder Gods. They oversee the many tunnels in Beneath and hunt down any intruder they can find. Resembling Death itself, they drain the life out of players on contact and kill any enemy they touch. *Skeletons - Charred, undead minions of the End. They function the same as Zombies. *Statues - Large living statues who sneak up on intruders while they are not being looked at and pummel them with their fists. *Teleporters - Tall and lanky mages that hurl magic bolts at players and teleport short distances away. *Traitors - Masked humans who have turned to worshiping the Elder Gods. They are exactly the same as Brawlers from the main game. *Zombies - Fallen UHDF employees who have been risen from the dead. They are weak, but tend to attack the player in packs. **Tentacle Zombies - Less common variants of the Zombie. With their huge, mutated arms, they deal more damage than their ordinary brethren. Shard Lords The Shard Lords, also known as the Fallen Gods, are the mini-bosses of Beneath. One or two of them can be found in nearly every level and are the only enemies in Beneath to drop Shards, a currency used to upgrade Classes or purchase other permanent upgrades. Each Shard Lord is a stronger variant of the regular enemies listed above. *Beast - An undead Giant Mage that has traded its magic staff for a giant gladius, using melee attacks instead of ranged attacks or special abilities. *Centurion - A ghostly Roman warrior that fights with a sword and shield. It functions the same as a shield-wielding Brawler. *Crawler - A huge, orange Crystal Crab that fires five energy beams at the player all at once instead of just one. Each beam deals immense damage. *Deceiver - A dark Teleporter which teleports and clones itself in order to "deceive" the player. Its magic bolts and melee attacks deal immense damage. *Golem - A hulking Statue who pursues the player in an attempt to pummel them to bits. *Pyro - A tall, burning Minion. It uses pyrokinesis instead of energy beams to attack players. Elder Gods The Elder Gods are the bosses and main antagonists of Beneath. They are among the strongest foes in Beneath and may require grinding for upgrades as a result. As the beings responsible for threatening the world, beating all of them ultimately completes the game mode. *The Necromancer - An armored Giant Mage waiting at the end of the Ruins. It uses a barrage of magic to attack the player and raises the ravaged corpses surrounding it from the dead to aid it in combat. The Minions protecting it must be killed first before it can be damaged. *The Aberration - A massive tentacled abomination residing within a floating island in a strange alien world. It can only be killed once all of its tentacles are severed, which in turn use melee and ranged to fend off the player. It also summons enemies during the fight. *The Trickster - A nigh-immortal man living in a virtual reality. He uses Scenario-themed attacks to try and kill the player, some of which proving to be very deadly. He can only be killed by turning his own world against him. *The End - The master of the Elder Gods and the final boss of Beneath. A demonic golem-like entity wielding a giant sword, it rules over what can possibly be assumed to be the depths of Hell. With a wide array of attacks at its disposal, it is also accompanied by the six Shard Lords and a horde of Skeletons. Once the Shard Lords are killed, it is left vulnerable to regular attacks. Category:Beneath Category:Enemies